Love, Rejection, Changing and Hexing
by PlasticHearted
Summary: Each chapter is a series of diary entries from peoples point of veiw about the events that have happened that day or a few days before. Marauders time. Read and Reveiw please! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own the plot, and the extra people who have NEVER appeared in Harry Potter, the others belong to the genious, J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**Love, Rejection, Changing and Hexing**

**Chapter One**

September 7th

I'm still not really sure why I'm listing to Lily and writing in this thing. She tells me that "getting my feelings out" will help reduce stress. With it being my last year at Hogwarts, being busy with N.E.W.T.s ,being head boy, and caption of the quidditch team I will have quite a bit on my shoulders. Besides maybe if I listen to her this time she might find out I'm a changed man. Yes, you heard me correctly, a man, not a boy, a man. AND! Yes, there is more, if she realizes I've changed...she might not think im a complete prat, and she will accept a date with yours truly. Padfoot is coming, if he actually sees me writing in this thing he will never drop it.

--Prongs

Sept. 7

I am Head Girl! That's right Lily Evans is hogwarts new head girl! The down side of that, is that James Potter is Head Boy so I have to spend a lot more time with him, I mean he is quite good looking, and nice to talk with when he isn't being a total prat. But now the infamous James, the prankster of all pranksters is saying that he's a 'new man' hm.. I wonder If its true and he actually has grown up and changed or if its just an other act to try and get me to go out with him. Seven days back from our summer break and he hasn't even hexed Snape! That shows major improvement, used to be he couldn't go half an hour without jinxing a random Slytherin, mostly Snape. On a different note I am beginning to seriously think something is wrong with Remus, he always acts really odd about once a month and looks really ill most of the time. I feel bad for him, I think I'll go and talk to him soon. Shalee just came in and she looks really upset, I should go see what's wrong with her.

Lily

September Seventh

Full moon tonight. Lily is beginning to suspect something is up with me, she actually confronted me about it just a bit ago. Asked me if I needed to talk about something. I figure she either thinks I've got some dreadful dieses (which I practically do, I suppose) or that im gay. She told me not to be ashamed of who I am. I have no idea how she got that impression. Okay, so I guess I kind of do not having a girlfriend since 4th year might make her suspect something. I don't want to put anyone in danger, that and the girl I like (understatement) is the one girl that I know I could NEVER date. I should really go and get ready for tonight I suppose.

Remus

September Something

I'm gonna regret doing this later. Listening to Lily, Shalee and Jackie that is. Writing in this stupid book thing. I feel like a prat. But I figure this could be the only way Shalee will accept a date with me. I asked her before and she said "I'm cute, but not serious." Not serious? Pffft, Sirius is my first name! Seriously...Sirius...haha, I made a funny. I bet that's what she means 'eh? Well, I may have to just give up on Shalee...though she is the first girl to EVER (yes, ever) reject me. I don't like that. Maybe I won't give up...I don't want her to be the first one to reject me. I always thought that IF that ever happened it would be a star quidditch player or something. Perhaps the lovely Kristy Bones, seeker of the Chudley Cannons. Well, this is boring me. I think I'll go and find dear Snivillous and flip him upside down a few times.

Padfoot+

* * *

A/N– You like it? Do you hate it? Think I should do something else with it? Any ideas at all, just review and tell me! Thanks! And if ANYONE likes this, even just one person, I will continue this and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much, much longer!

P.S. This was my first FF, so if you think it's a little...lacking, that's why. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am nothing. I also desided to add in Shalee, because I think her point of view could be very interesting :)

_**Chapter 2:**_

**September 11th **

Sirius is scum. I can't believe he would do that to me. He **KISSED** the love of my life. In the common room, where anyone could see. And people did see. By people I mean me. We were going out to patrol the halls and make sure no one was snogging in the astronomy tower or an empty classroom or something of the sort. She was yelling for me to come down, ahh, Lily yelling my name. Ear candy. Anyway, I came down and I saw that...thing with his arms around her waist. and his lips on hers. He may be my best mate, he got the best punch I've ever thrown. Lily was absolutely furious for about the first half of our patrol. But during the second half...she found it quite funny. Hilarious even. Women are confusing.  
Prongs

**Sept. 10**

Sirius kissed me! It was so weird, we were down in the common room waiting on James, and he was talking about how me "loves" me and he just kissed me. I was so irked at him at first...and then...once I thought about the irony of the situation it was hilarious. I mean, talking about how much his BEST FRIEND likes me and all, and him kissing me? Obviously the kiss meant nothing. It was just him kissing a girl who had never liked him. James was furious though. Kinda cute when he is angry. But not as cute as...oh never mind. It's stupid to think he would ever even consider dating me. Jackie thinks we could be 'the' couple. I dunno how that would happen though. I mean...he is my best friend. It just couldn't be. Could it...?  
Lily

**September 10**

I wish I was more like Sirius. Just take the bull by the horns...or the hypogryff by the wings...or something of the sort. I wish I was more outgoing and less shy. I mean him just going up to a girl and kissing her? I don't wanna do that, but if I wasn't this shy I would be able to tell 'her' how I really feel. She isn't just a friend anymore. Not in my eyes. She is more. She is...absolutely perfect. She is gorgeous, intelligent, kind, generous and outgoing. I can't believe I've fallen for her. James would feed me to the giant squid if he knew. After what he did to Sirius...and he is his best friend in the world. James and I aren't as close as the two of them. I'm too young to die.  
Remus Lupin

**A few days after the last time I wrote.**

I suppose kissing Lily was a mistake. I mean...me liking Shalee so much. But...maybe if she finds out it will make her jealous and realize she really does like me! How could she still not like me! Despite my black eye I'm still a sex god, or so I've been told. Who am I to argue with that logic? Back to the jealousy thing. If that really will make her a bit jealous...maybe snogging her other best friend will drive her absolutely mad. I hear the Jackie likes me. Using Jackie seems wrong...but so does not doing everything in my power to get Shalee. DILEMMA!  
Padfoot

**September 10**

I'm taking my own advice and writing in this thing. This thing with Sirius is driving me mad. He apparently likes me, and I like him. So why am I not dating him? Because he is a git. He has a girl for about a month that he snogs with in the astronomy tower and then once he gets tired of her he moves on to someone else. I don't want that, I want a relationship. I want what Alice and Frank have. They are young and in love. I want that. I want to have a 'frank'. Sirius...is well...far from that. He jokes about everything and is never serious. I love that he has such a great sence of humor, but I wish that wasn't the only thing there was to him. Other than his looks of course. Even with his black eye from kissing Lily he is still drop-dead gorgeous. I wish he was more serious. Or that I could trust him not to dump me after a month. Maybe I should tell him that. No...I don't think I will, I think I'll let him figure it out for himself. But if he doesn't realize thats the problem by Christmas hollies then I'm gonna spell it out for him.  
Shalee

A/N - So...do you like it? Hate it? Tell me:)


End file.
